Shipwrecked Werewolves!
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: this is the sequal to Curse of The Werewolf. Cilan wins a boat & the Raven Trio go on vacation, only to get shipwrecked on an island. what's worse is that Ash has lost his memory! will they make it of the island safely? you know the drill! R & R plz!


Negai: Shipwrecked Werewolves!

_**Chapter one: Vacation Time!**_

One fine day at the Raven's Roost, everyone was up & preparing for the day. Iris was in the kitchen, fixing up some kibble for her boyfriend, who was waiting by her feet. "Ok, boy it's almost done!" she says, as she pets his head. Ash simply panted in a happy way. The raven-haired teen was the family's 'pet'. Ever since the he was bitten by another werewolf, & didn't want to change back, he felt that his girlfriend would love to keep him as her pet & lover. He has all the charateristics of a dog. The only thing he hasn't done was bark & thats a good thing. Every so often, his wolf ears & tail would pop out at random, like now for instence. This causes his girlfriend to scrach him behind his ears. He really loves it.

The other two members of the family are Iris & Cilan, & believe it or not, they're both werewolves too. When Ash was still on his beast-induced rampage, he bit Iris, but had a flashback of her, & that caused him to feel really guilty. She didn't care however, & was mainly concerned about him. Cilan, not wanting to be left out, decides to stick with the were-couple. Ash bit his hand, thus turing his friend into one of them. So, now they had their own pack.

This family can change from their human forms to their were- forms, by doing something three times. Afterwards, they do a group howl. They can do this anytime they want. They revert back the same way.

"Ok, my wonderful pet, do you know what to do today?" she asked. The boy nodded afferimative."Good, if you do your chores, there will be tasty treat for you when you get done." The 'dog' wasted no time getting on those chores. First, he went in Cilan's bedroom & fetched his house shoes, & set them in the living room. Next, he fetched the paper & it on the table. Lastly, the boy waited on the mailman. The mailman, Raymond, had heard of Ash's condition, but knew that he was still pure hearted. Soon, a familiar truck pulled up, making Ash look up, causing the bone tag on his collar to make a small 'tink' sound.

The mailman approched the teen, with a bunch of mail & a big juicy bone. "Well, hello there, Ashura! Are you being a good boy?" The mailman asked, while scarching the 'dog' behind his ears. This causes Ash to tap his foot on the ground a few times. That really felt good to him. "Here, you take the mail in the house, & when you come back, I'll give you this bone. What do ya say?" "Ruff! Ruff!" came his reply. Well, what do you know, hes barking now. Anyway, the 'pooch' took the mail in the house & ran back outside to get his reward. "You really are a good boy. Heres the bone & enjoy it!" the mailman gave the bone to Ash & drove off down the street. Ash barked out 'thank you' to the truck. He then went back into the house, to find his girlfriend waiting on him.

"Thats a nice bone you've got there. Did Raymond give it to you?" Ash nodded in response. "Well, its treat & belly rub time!" Ash's tail wagged happily. He got this several times a day & he loved it. Iris gave her 'doggie' boyfriend a few treats & rubbed his belly, which in turn made him kick his leg a few times.

While this was going on, Cilan came in with with some groceries. He was really happy about something. "Guys, I've got great news!" he called. The couple stopped what they were doing. "Whats up?" "I just won us a boat!" "No way!" "Way! Pack up your things! We're going on vacation!

_*cue 'Vacation by: Go-Go's'*_

This is a montage sequence. During this time, the Raven Trio were packing up. Iris is packing her clothes & hair asscories, Cilan is pacing his cooking untincels, & Ash is packing all of his toys, treats, & food & water bowls. Cilan then puts the suitcases in the trunk of the car. Iris then puts another collar on her boyfriend, but this one has the info on it, in case he got lost somewhere. Cilan then drives them all to Castaila City. Once they arrive, they get some ice cream, & sprinkle a bit of kibble for Ash's. Afterwards, they head to the boat... only to discover that its as big as a ship! "Guys... say hello to the S.S. Raven!" chimed Cilan.

The jaws of Ash & Iris drop as they stare in awe at the ship. It was huge! Iris & Cilan take the suitcases on bord while Ash continues to stare. Soon he realizes that hes all alone. He quickly goes up the ramp, but stops when he notices waves hitting the ship. Suddenly, there is a worried expression on his face. _'Thats odd... why do I suddenly feel queasy...?' _he thought. "C'mon Ash! Shake your tail! Its time to go!" Iris called. _'I'm sure its nothing to worry about... I hope...' _"Ruff!" he barked as he playfully pounced on his girlfriend.

Soon, the ship set off into the open sea & Cilan had put Ash on his leash & tied the leash to a pole, just so he wouldn't get into any trouble. The teen just lay there. To be honest, he acucally felt really sick at the time & the rocking ship didn't make it no better.

Sometime later, Iris came with some of his toys. She took him off the leash. "Ash, wanna play with me?" there was no response. She shook him lightly. Still nothing. Worried, she went to get Cilan.

Ash didn't move from that one spot, but there were soft moans coming from him...

_**Chapter Two: Vacation... REJECTED!**_

A while later, Iris returned to Ash's location, along with Cilan. Cilan soon placed the back of his hand across the raven-haired were-teen's forehead. "Hmm... no fever... strange..." he muttered to himself before getting out a tounge depressor. "Okay, Ash. Open wide." Ash soon complied, and opened his mouth, allowing Cilan to place the depressor on his tounge. "Interesting..." he said, but soon was met with a wretching sound; Ash was about to throw up. The connoisseur soon backed out of range before the were-teen finally puked.

"I get what's wrong, now! He's seasick." Cilan concluded before picking the boy up, then carrying him over his shoulder. "Come on, Iris. Let's get him to bed." he told her as he walked him towards his quarters, Iris soon following. Once there, they lay him on his bed, allowing him to rest. "You go ahead, Cilan. I'll stay here for a while." Iris told the chef, to which he complied. Now alone with her boyfriend, she knelt down and pecked him on the forehead. "I hope you get better soon, so that you can enjoy this vacation." she told him warmly, earning a smile from him. "Thanks for the concern, but I'll be alright... all I need is a little rest..." he responded. After a while, he fell asleep, and Iris left for the deck.

After a few hours, Ash woke up, feeling a little better. He left the quarters and went up to the deck... that's when he noticed something horrifying; a storm was brewing. "Guys!" Ash shouted, alerting the others to the storm. "Shit! Iris, you keep the sails from blowing away! I'll steer us away from the storm!" Cilan called as he took the wheel. Iris then went to keep the sails from blowing away. Ash soon did the best thing to to in a situation like this... PANIC LIKE HELL!

Apparently, that really _was _the best thing to do, for a whirlpool sucked up the ship. A whirlpool that couldn't have been avoided. The trio soon ran to each other, then held hands, trying their best not to let go. But that proved impossible, for the wind was too strong. Soon, they were all blown away, and everything faded to black for them...

... after what seemed like hours, Iris and Cilan soon awoke... and found themselves on what appeared to be a deserted island! And what was worse, the ship, their only hope of leaving, was totaled! "Great. Now we're stuck here!" Cilan muttered. "That doesn't matter now! Where's Ash?" Iris exclaimed, only to spot him in front of her, unconscious. "Ash!" she yelled before shaking him. "Please wake up! Please!" Tears now formed in her eyes. Soon, the teen began to stir.

"Ash!" she said in relief, but was soon met with horror. "Huh? Who's Ash? Who are you, human lady?" he asked, puzzled at her words. The other two soon gawked in horror at what happened; Ash had lost his memory! Soon, he began to chase his tail.

"No... this can't be happening..." Iris muttered in horror, tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the sea near the site of the storm, a certain legendary pokemon began to do the Trololol, amused by the results of the storm it apparently caused...

_**Chapter Three: A Dog Without His Memories**_

Iris just stared as her boyfriend attacked a coconut, trying to get it opened. "Cilan, what are we gonna do? How do we plan on getting Ash's memory back?" asked Iris in a depressed tone. "Hmm... I think we should start with the basics, introducing ourselves to him. Maybe something will click in him." "Its worth a shot." the girl then got out a doggie biscuit & tossed it at her boyfriend.

the were-mutt cought whiff of the treat and ate it. He then approched the two people & begged for more treats. "Can I have another tweat, pwease?" he looked at them with round beady eyes. "Sorry, pup; were out." replied the chef. "But there is something we need to do first." said Iris. "Whats that?" "Introduce ourselves. I'm Iris Bellwood." "I'm Cilan." said the chef. "Then who am I?" the confused pup asked. "Your name is Ashura Kyon Ketchum, or Ash for short." said his girlfriend. The were-mutt cocked his head to the side, still confused. Iris then took off his collar. "See? Its on your collar." she showed it to him. The 'dog' was still confused, but went with it. "Cilan..." he pointed to the green haired boy. "Iris..." he pointed to the teenage wild girl. "Ash..." he points to himself.

"Thats right!" Iris was happy for a while. The dog then sniffed them. "You don't smell like humans..." he started. "We really aren't humans." "What are you then?" "We'll show you." the two said in unison.

Iris soon did three cartwheels & in a quick flash of light, there was a brown furred werewolf with purple ears, & looked just like Iris. Cilan was next, as he did three epic poses and shouted; IT'S TRANSFORMATION TIME! In another quick flash of light, there was another werewolf, but this one had gray fur & green ears & looked just like Cilan. The pup was taken aback. "You guys are werewolves?" he asked in shock. "You are too." Iris responded. "I know I am, but I didn't know you were!" the wolf-boy was still in shock.

Thats when Cilan jumped in the conversation. "Well, since we're all wolves now, there is one thing we can do together." "Whats that?" "Group howl!"

"ARRRRROOOOOO!"

"I dunno why but that felt really good!" Ash says, his tail wagging. "It must have been instict for you to do it." Iris said.

The rest of the day consisted of Cilan & Iris trying to restore their friend's memory. However, little did they know they were being watched...

"Mawahaha... new victims... this has turned into a wonderful day after all..." the figure disappeared into the trees...

_**Chapter Four: The Cannibal Tribe of Whores**_

The amnesiac Ash was wandering around, wondering who and where he was, when all of the sudden, he noticed someone following him. He soon turned and snarled at a tribal person that was following him. The tribe member paused for a second. 'Hmmmm... this werewolf boy looks like he'd make a nice meal. All he needs is a little fattening up.' he thought to himself before raising his arms. "There is no need to worry, my friend. I come in peace!" he lied to the werewolf, trying to calm him down. "It seems you're hungry. Allow me to take you to my village, where we have plenty of food for you!" Ash's ears soon perked up at those words. "Food? Food!" he responded. "Strange man take me to food?" "Man take you to food." the cannibal man-whore responded, an evil glint in his eyes. The were-teen soon followed him to the village.

Once they arrived, the tribe welcomed them. "Chief! You're here!" one of them said. "Yes, and it seems this werewolf is hungry." the chief responded before winking at his subordinates, who soon got the idea. "Please... get him some food..." And with that, the lesser members led Ash to a large pile of food. A pile of food that the were-teen immediately dug into.

Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan were discussing a way off the island when they noticed that their friend was missing. "Oh, no! Ash is missing! We have to find him!" Iris exclaimed before heading off into the jungle. "Iris! Wait!" Cilan responded before following her. After a while, they stumble onto a familiar sight; Ash's collar. "Oh, no... Ash's collar... that must mean..." the girl began, fearing that her boyfriend was dead. Soon, she snapped out of it. "Ash wouldn't die that easily! He's still out there!" she began before starting to sniff the ground. "Maybe, if I trace his scent, we'll find him!" And with that, Iris began to follow the scent, Cilan soon doing the same.

Meanwhile, back in a hut at the village, the chief walked in to inspect Ash, who now had a large, round belly. 'Perfect... he's plumping out quite nicely...' he thought to himself before calling his subordinates. "Bring Ash some more food!" he began before leaning towards them to whisper something. "... and ready the pot. Tonight, we shall feast on this werewolf..." A few minutes later, the other members brought in another pile of food, which Ash began to scarf down.

Poor Ash... he was on the road to becoming a meal for a bunch of whores...

_**Chapter 5: Never Tick Off A Werewolf's Girlfriend!**_

After what had seemed like hours, Iris & Cilan had traced Ash's scent to a village. They hid from sight so they didn't get discovered. They looked very busy in the village. Must be preparing for dinner, for they had a pot with boiling water in it. "Iris, maybe we shouldn't intrude..." Cilan started. "But I can still smell his scent! Hes here!" Iris ran ahead, with the gray furred wolf soon following.

The chief then instructed some of his followers to go tie up the wolf boy, & gag him with an apple, for it was time. The followers left to do what he asked.

In the hut, Ash was fast asleep, his belly full of all sorts of food. That of course, made him sleepy. The followers, without making a sound, tied the wolf boy's arms together, tied his hands behind his back, tied his ancles together, & lastly put the apple in his mouth. Some more tribe members came in with a huge tray, with a bed of lettuce on it. They all then put the werewolf on it & headed out of the hut.

The chief saw the tribe members return with the plump were-mutt. "Yes... all going to plan... soon we shell feast!" he declared. There were numerous cheers though out the village.

Meanwhile Iris & Cilan were watching from a safe distance. There was a look of horror on both of their faces. This tribe was gonna eat their friend! "Dammit! We had to get shipwrecked on an island thats full of cannibals!" Cilan cursed. "Those bastards will pay if they land one teeth mark on him!" Iris was in a rage fit.

It was dark on the island & the moon was out. By it being a full moon however, did something to Iris & Cilan...

"Thats odd... I suddenly have a craving for meat..." "Yeah... me too..." Both of the were-teens look on in the village, and notice the tribe members. They stare at them in a hungry way, even drooling a little. In their field of vision, the tribe members look like drumsticks. "Maybe a little snack before saving our friend won't hurt..." cilan states, his eyes turing red. "I agree..." replied Iris. The two nod & stalk their prey quietly.

Meanwhile, Ash-doggie was put in the pot to cook. The tribe was running around putting all sorts of spices, seasoning, & vedggies into the pot. After a while, the 'pup' woke up and looked around. Soon he cought whiff of something smelling good. He spits out the apple that was in his mouth. "Hey, strange man, whats cooking?" "You are." he replies, adding more seasoning. "Oh ok." That only hit Ash like a ton of bricks seconds later. "WAIT, ME?" he then struggles around, trying to get out of the vine-like ropes, but no avail. "Help! Someone help m-!" he was soon gagged with same apple. "Hush now! We can't have our dinner screaming out like that..." the chief says evilly. There was a mixed look of horror & worry on Ash-doggie's face. He only hoped Iris & Cilan heard him.

Just then two werewolves jump from behind a bush & howled. They both had a hungry look in their eyes, which in turn were glowing red. The chief saw them & was stunned. "There were more of them?" "We didn't know!" "No matter, get them!" he commanded. The tribe members soon rushed at the two wolves, ready to take them down.

Big mistake, for when they close enough, one of the wolves swallowed two tribe members at one time. The others see this & run for dear life, trying not to get eaten. In the fire, the wolves are revealed to be Iris & cilan, in a hunger-induced rampage. They both then chase after the tribe & eating most of them. Ash-doggie notices this. 'They came for me after all...' he thought.

Soon only the chief is left. "Please don't!" he runs right into a hut that was about to come down. The hut came crashing down, & a part of the branch used to hold it up hit Ash on his head, knocking him out.

Iris & Cilan noticed this & get their friend out of the pot & untie him. Now back to normal, they shake & call his name. Soon the 'dog' began to stair. "Hes waking up... I just hope he remembers me.." Iris said. Cilan rubs her back. "I'm sure he will..." after a few minutes, Ash's eyes opened & he begain to speak, "... Iris? Cilan? What just happened?" The two were-teens were overjoyed. His memory was restored. Iris started crying, while keeping Ash in a tight embrace. "Its good to have to have you back..." was all she said. Ash was confused but returned the embrace, a warm smile on his face.

Afterwards they explained what had went down. Ash was in a bit of a shock. "Wow, no wonder you two gained so much weight." he says, looking at their bellies. "Look who's talking! You look like the GoodYear Blimp, Ketchum!" Iris resorted. The were-teens soon left the village but, not before they burned it down. The chief was trapped in a hut & couldn't get out. So, he burned to the ground with his village.

When the were-teens made it back to the beach, Iris pulled out Ash's collar & put it back on him. The 'dog' thanked her by making out with her for a long time. Cilan just sat there & stared on.

So, this ends a crazy rescue adventure...

_**Chapter Six: Return**_

The trio had escaped from the burning remains of the Whore Tribe's Village, and reached the beach. Cilan then looked to the distance. "Well, we escaped the cannibals..." he began, followed by Iris, who soon belched up a tribal necklace. "More like 'Ate them alive'..." "Anyway, we need to find a way off of the island." The chef soon turned to see Iris and her boyfriend play fighting, a smile on Iris's face. She was glad to have her lover/pet back. He smiled at the sight before hearing something in the sky, using his wolf-like hearing. He looked up to the sky and saw a helecoptor flying towards the island. "Hey, guys! Look!" he called, directing the couple's attention to the aircraft. Soon, they began to wave their arms around, hoping to flag the chopper down...

... which worked perfectly, for soon, it landed in front of them. The pilot soon approached them. "Are you okay?" she asked them. "We're okay..." they all responded before the woman took them, and their luggage, aboard her aircraft. During the ride home, Ash began to get airsick. "Not again..." Cilan muttered before something wet landed in his lap; Ash had just thrown up on him! The chef growled for a second, but soon shrugged it off, and lightly stroked his hair.

After a long flight, they reached the Castelia Docks, then drove back to the Raven's Roost. Once they got settled in, they began to discuss their adventure. "Well, that vacation sucked muchly..." Ash muttered in frustration; 1) because he had gotten sick twice, 2) because he had amnesia, and 3) because he nearly got eaten by a tribe of whores. Iris then stroked his back, trying to comfort him...

A few days later, they decided to take another vacation, but this time, to Las Ludico (the pokemon world's version of Las Vegas). "This was a better idea." Ash began. "No sickness, no amnesia, and no cannibals!" Iris soon began to pet him. "We know, Ash... we know..."

After a few hours, they finally reached the resort they were staying in. After getting settled in, Iris and Cilan took Ash to the Pet Salon for pampering. The salon workers even fixed his hair to look like Elvis Presley. Ash, not liking the look, however, shook it back to normal, causing the staff to think of another style. Meanwhile, Iris spent some time at the Spa, getting pampered herself. And Cilan? He went over to a nearby cooking expo. Figures he'd do that...

Anyways, the trio soon went to an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet. Iris and Cilan were stunned at Ash's new hairstyle; it was still down, but the top spikes were styled in a fringe that covered his right eye. Also, some of the strands in the back were slightly curved upwards. "I think I might keep this look." Ash stated, pleased with the Salon's work. Soon, they entered the buffet and pigged out to their hearts desire.

Later that night, the trio returned to their room, ready for bed. Cilan crawled into his bed, while Ash and Iris crawled into another one. Before they drifted off into sleep, however, they all stated one thing...

"Best Vacation Ever." And with that, they slowly entered Dreamland (not Kirby's Dreamland. The actual plane of dreams.)...

Notes:

1: Ash's mind set through out the story is that of a dog's.

2: In Ch. 2, there is a reference to an old pokemon episode, back when Ash was still travaling around with Misty & Brock. If you get it right, you win a cake! Also if anyone out there that reads this, can figure out what Legendary Pokemon was doing the Trolololo, you win a cake too!

3: Thanks again to Prince Drasil on DeviantART


End file.
